star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 8: Soldier
Soldier "You want me to believe you? You are just a madman!" Miles continues to argue with both the assassin in front of him and with himself on the inside. Deep down, he knows those words are reaching him. Against what he was trained for, for what he stands for. He's a soldier, he must follow orders. "You're a murderer! You deserve to die!" "Humph. We both have bloodshed in our hands. They train you to kill, not to think but to act. We are both killers, we are but the same." The mission was given to him, protect the president. He failed. Guilt runs his thoughts as he questions if he has done the right thing. If only he hadn't been weak, if he hadn't lacked the will, she might be still be alive. Miles failed to protect her, protect his country. He failed his mission, he failed his country, his supervisors, himself, everyone. For the first time young Miles faced failure right in the eye, envisioned as a figure full of bloody knives and nijatō swords. For no reason was he graduated 2nd in his class, Miles was, and still is, a excellent fighter. An excellent warrior, always following orders. He was trained, programed, to not feel remorse. To do things right without hesitation. Yet, he cannot bring himself to fight this man in front of him. Something of he spoke was right. He also has killed. "They were not innocent. They were usurpers, murderers. They deserved so." he thinks to himself. "Remember the Battle of Shanghai. Where the UHA sent a few battalions to suppress rebels. Did you ever thought why they fought? What they sought? Of course you didn't. You were on a mission to suppress rebels, but you forgot to look at the bigger picture as they trained you. You ever thought why people wanted the president of China dead and why they hired a Thunder mercenary force to protect them? You know how I know all of this? I was there, saw it with my own eyes! I detonated the bomb that reclaimed his life with my own blooded hands! You know who hired me to to the job? Your own government's CIA. They can't allow communism into the new world order you seek to protect. Why else there would be a attempt at so many important people?" Javier says, pointing at Iris's corpse. "The media manipulates war just so one thinks it is justified, that it is a honorable act. Power is measured with military capacity. The power of dominance. If somebody is a threat, it is neutralized. Peace restored, end of the story. Fairy tales. Nothing you know is true!" The continuos thoughts leave him confused, bedazzled, astonished. He's no saint, but a monster, only but in the side of society. The 'angel of death' for once, just wants to see the world in ruins, as they left him. He wonders why the figure in front of him talks fondly of Mrs. Rodriguez., it just doesn't make sense. Those were rebels, fighting for anarchy, not freedom. How could the USA's CIA do something as to eliminate a fellow country's leader. Miles looks at his own broken weapons as well as his broken Strike armor visor, remembering Martin's words, "How can you be a 'peace-keeper' if you carry a weapon?" "Am I a peace-keeper, or a murdering warrior? Miles thinks to himself. Disorganized questions of morality flux his mind. He was told he was the good guy, shoot the bad guy. End of story. Protect the president at all costs, that is the mission. Simple. Now his job is to avenge the president, to avenge a country. "No matter if he killed her or not, that man is a threat to humanity." Miles thinks to himself as he regains his composure. He remembers a quote once said by his 12th grade History teacher, Mr. Hostos, "Always trust your judgment, think for yourself as those who do not think nor learn from the past are doomed to repeat the same mistakes. Make sure you always try to do the right thing". "I will bring hell. Everyone will learn, they will see. Now if you want to live, I suggest you use leave. Otherwise you will be against me, and those who are against me die! Javier lunges forward to strike with his sword an unprepared Miles who barely evades the attack. "This is hell! I, its harbinger!" Javier screams as his lunges ahead, this time intercepting Miles, barely able to block the katana with an extended arm foward. Miles tries to punch him in the face, only to be blocked by Javier again. He quickly tries to punch Javier in the face again, but is cut short by a blocking sword and followed by kick in the gut. "You are fast for a soldier. You training is impressive, but inadequate. Your methods and tactics are inferior, they will not save you." Javier says as he spins in the air while launching forward as to cut Miles's chest peace deep, slim inches away from a fatal blow. A close one for Miles, Jagdtanker thinks. Better keep a more concise guard. Miles tries to jump kick Javier, who rolls out of harm. Miles approaches fast and tries to jab Javier, dodging by ducking. Javier makes two low slashes, blocked by Miles in consecutive fashion as Jagdtanker retaliates by punching the 'merc.' In the face. He proceeds to punch him again, and again, and again up to ten consecutive strikes, taking advantage of Javier's confused state after the concussive blow dropping his sword, until he tries to choke hold Javier. He raises him to the air as Javier struggles to free himself. Javier finally kicks him in the face while airborne, grabs Miles arm with his two legs and does a spinning motion until Miles is thrown aside. "Amateurish mistake." Javier says as he grabs his twin daggers from his back. Miles sees the attack coming and quickly deflects each punch, kick and dagger strike upcoming towards him. Finally letting his guard down, Javier is quick to slash down Miles, left leg tumbling him down. Javier shoots his grappling hook and grabs his sword from a distance of Miles. "A few tricks left I see, very well." Javier quickly drops a flash-bang, leaving Miles in a bad position. Seemingly coming out of nowhere while the flash effect wears off, he jumps high into the air and begins to barrage Miles with a multitude of slashes. Each is blocked by Miles barely, keeping his guard high this time. Finally getting a hold of the "death's" sword, he disarms Javier and kicks him high in the face, proceeded by a left jab to the face, and a stab on the kidney by Javier's own sword. Miles decides to break the sword with his knee with enough force, shattering it. Javier looks at his wound, somewhat deep but nothing enough to stop him. "Gaaah! Damn it! You son of a bitch! Damn you!" He finally takes out his face mask and hood, revealing his face to the astonishment of Miles, recognizing him as the man leaving presidential office a few days ago as he entered. "You! I had a bad feeling about you! But this? It seems 'demo-man' here is no as impervious as many might think!" Miles says as he looks at Javier sternly in the eye. "Don't get cocky pendejo! You will pay for that!" Javier insults Miles as he grabs his Windblade from his back. Miles eyes focus on the glowing green sword. He longs at it, a strange weapon. From the looks of it, developed with the relics of a extinct alien civilization found only on UBW. That planet in particular is recently being civilized with extreme hurriedness, in comparison to other frontier planets, it is filled with archeological artifacts, advanced on Mithril technology is different aspects of science, biotics( mainly, cybernetics as well as resurrectionas the only successful subject was done so by transferring the mind of a deceased soldier into a Mithril run mechanical body and biotic powers. Subjects stimulated with certain amounts of Mithril since early states of development tend to show increased capabilities of the human physics, mainly enhanced reflexes, accelerated healing, increased stamina and resilience to injury as well the capability of showcasing excess of energy sometimes eliminated as a form of shockwave, signals of rudimentary telekinesis. However, most of the times said exposure to the mineral proves fatal towards the infant. Only one case known of successful assimilation, the subject only known as Jaeger.) Another common field is weapon & armor development( in this particular case it is been rumored the development of 'laser guns', the main being 'project LIT07' as well as 'project Pegasus' . Further information is classified and deeply secured), as well as faster than light travel. According to certain data found on a canyon, it was proved that Mithril can be used a source of 'Mass Relays' or otherwise known as wormholes as according to the ancient remnants of said civilization. This lead to some people to start venerating said ancient civilizations and to herald the end of times. This group of people came to be known as the 'Church of Retribution'. However it is said by many experts in the field of Mithril research that those original people were most probably caused delirium due to the radiation found on said mineral. Supporters of the new founded cult state however that those 'God's fragment rocks of creation and destruction' allowed them to speak with the mighty Nyarlathotep itself. Apart from myths and theorical science, it is a fact that. Mithril can be used as a massive source of energy and that the amounts of Mithril and derived technology are vastly found on UBW. Countries struggle to be the firsts to secure the supply of "God's rock". "Die!!!" Javier repeats his barrage of assaults coming from all directions, Miles barely able to get a hold of his breath. Slashing left and right, he leaves Jagdtanker in a mutilated position, down to a knee. "Playtime is over!" Javier jumps on Miles, knocking him to the ground and Javier leaping to the air as he turns mid-air sword in hand, as he falls back slashing Miles with enough force to break several ribs and organs. Miles is defeated as Javier approaches him, Windblade ahold. Miles looks with a terrified but defiant face at Javier, certain that he will kill him. He sees Javier pick something from his pocket as he utters, "You may not be a saint Miles, but you are still a good man. I can see it in your green eyes." Soldiers are heard in the background, trying to enter the garage following the loud noise of the roof collapsing. Javier takes one deep, last look at his family picture with Maria and Iris. He cleans his face with his hand, noticing his nose-bleed and punctured face as his hand is covered in blood. As for pain, he feels none. The analgesic drug included in the health kit still has it effect. Miles finally succumbs to his wounds as the soldiers rush in. Javier is forced to flee, not before he leaves the picture of the family in Miles pocket. There is no time to take Iris with him, the weight of the body would slow him. It would slow him down, he needs to move fast and pronto. The military are greeted by the horrible scene of two bloodied bodies, one from the president with a broken neck, the other of a legendary soldier barely able to cling to life. A man in military uniform enters as he is greeted by fellow men and women who put their lives at risk in the midst of battle. "Admiral Bridges, the status report indicates that..." A paramedic informs before being stopped. "Contact Alexei, we need to keep him alive." The admiral quickly leaves the scene in a carrying helicopter coming through the fallen roof., next to the corpse of the president as Javier watches in the back, unnoticed. He is losing blood and needs to get ahold of his team fast, but his path is blocked by armed men. He decides to evade any confrontation. Weaken, in under any circumstances he would not be able to take on that many men alone. Javier calls Marco through his communicator, "Javier? Where are you?" Marco contacts him, "Get me the extraction team." Javier talks in a low tone, worrying Marco. "Javier, are you ok?" "Meet me at the end of the city. I can make it." "What! The city is overrun with chaos. Entire building have collapsed. Plus, I don't know where you at! You just disappeared." "Just meet me by the Pentagon." "There is no Pentagon! Haven't you seen! The whole city is almost destroyed. An uprising is happening at the very moment, the army has swooped in. Plus, they bombed the overrun Pentagon after the rebels entered and kingdom come appeared. I can't believe how lucky you got! " "Just me damn it! Just do it! Contact Garret and the team, tell them I am at Pentagon's underground garage. " Static is heard after the message is sent. "Go, move! Javier is back in the ruined Pentagon underground. We need to extract him and fast!" Marco says to the team. "I can't believe he survived! We were barely able to evade death back in the city." Sam says with certain relief his friend is alive. ---- As the turmoil passes away and the search party comes, Javier keeps struggling to find a high enough place for him to be spotted easily. Easier said than done as the roof has collapsed with the rest of the building, only leaving a dark and dusty tunnel through which he walks imply and injured. Taking a look of his wound, he decides to apply another does of the health kit. Preparing to inject himself in the affected area, he cleans it with one of the three lines of cloth behind his hood, ripping it. The cloth contains a message written in red, contrasting the black color of the piece of cloth. "恐怖の中で私は信頼して". He puts it in the wound cleaning it from the excess of blood, then he applies the injection as he screams in pain only for it to pass as quick as it came. Javier continues walking down the dark corridor, thinking to himself of the recent events, how impotent he was, not being able to stop the death of his wife. For a man that has the power of taking life away, he cannot save it. "I'm sorry." He mutters to himself as a brief breeze blows the two remaining cloths in his back, one red, one black. Both depicting two other messages. The red one is written in black, "戦い", as the black one sports, "死の天使" in red. He looks ahead as he notices a dim light at the end of the tunnel. He continues walking towards the light as he remembers fond moments of his life. The day when Maria was born, the happiest day of his life. Finally a father, the miracle of life. For all of the ones he lost in his life one way or another, they would be preserved each little bit inside her. She would be the future of her family. When he finally saw her, still in the incubator as she was born a few days ahead of expected at the 35th week of pregnancy. Her beautiful, puff face. The big, round cheeks. The emotive, dark brown eyes she got from her father, they were as beautiful as pearls. For all he knew, she was the perfect baby. The first of her class. No matter how dark, twisted his life was before, she would have a happy, bright life. "Mr. De la Costa, please wait in the labor room outside. We will run some test to verify everything is ok then you may continue to be with her in around 20 minutes." a nurse of around 50's, black skin and white hair. A bit over weight. "Sure. When can I see her again?" He asks. She looks at him as she looks the rest of the 1st time fathers who are overly exited for the arrival of a baby. Nothing special, millions are born every day on every reach of the human colonies. "I said in about 20 minutes." "Thank you. You don't even imagine how grateful I am for your help." "Sure thing." She looks at him mockingly as she rushes to leave any awkward situations. This one might even be crazy, she thinks. ---- Javier finally arrives at the end of the tunnel. As he exits, he notices the devastation of the battle. In the horizon, dozens of protesters are pummeled by the police as for their civil disobedience. All they want to see is the corpse of the president and to say their regards. Others want to protest against the current crisis and the lack of action by the government. Still, most only wish to escape the chaos. "Move away!" A policeman says as he pushes a young woman with her little son as they try to run from the bedlam. Secret service and the Military Police guard the body as a aircraft lands to pick it up. Behind the president and couple of the injured or killed politicians come the news wanting to get the best shot of the recently deceased Iris. Javier finally takes rest on a bolder under a small overhang nearby. He sends a beacon for the team to localize him as he takes a brief, well deserved rest. Closing his eyes, he remembers his father's voice in his deathbed, "Javier, I'm sorry I could't protect you and now it is too late to ask for forgiveness. I know you are just 17, but you will have to be strong. Nobody is going to take care of you know, you are a grown man in the eyes of society. You will have to do what is necessary, even if you go against everyone. That's ok. I still will be at your side! Take care of her, she is a good girl. Take care of yourself, and when you have a family, take care of them with your own life. Family is the only thing you will ever truly have. Remember son..." "I have failed." Javier mutters to himself. A rope falls next to him as Sam drop down to rescue him, "You ok buddy?" Sam asks, looking at Javier's wounds. "Hurry, he doesn't have much tim if we don't act! Marco, get him to the hospital!" "Roger that." Marco replies, stepping on it. "You are going to be ok Javi. Don't worry." Sam consulates Javier as they go to the hospital of area. ---- 4 hours later "Looks like Javier got it rough, don't you think?" Sam says as he looks at Javier, sleeping in his bed back at the hospital. "He's lucky to be alive, the whole building almost collapsed on him." Garret replies while watching the current news on the television. 'A series of riots and protests have appeared during the course of the day, many casualties have been suffered as the fate and killers of the president remain unknown. Many proclaim to have seen troops carrying her's body as the chaos ensured, however said reports are confusing and therefore the situation remains unclear. Here is Prime Minister Tom Walker during his exit speech while being escorted by his elite bodyguards, "I assure you we will find the culprits of these devastating events as they will be brought to justice. Rest assure, the United Kingdom and the United States the closets of allies at the moments as we mourn over the great lost of your beloved hero. We, as a nation, will support you to rebuild this great nation to take the war on the terrorists rebels as the one reported to be the one to kill the president and injure special tasks officer Miles Jagdtanker. This so called 'Angel of Death' shall be brought to justice and to a just court set by the UHA for crimes against humanity as well as assassination. Reports indicate he was also the man behind the staged assassination of the President of the People's Republic of China and its succeeding downfall, according to one cooperative subject testament in exchange for liberty and pardon; in accordance to our beliefs of just punishment and mercy as a united human race. Justice shall be swift and impartial. All of our efforts will be concentrated on such matter." 'Back to you Dianne, asian reporter Tricia Takanawa out.' 'Thank Tricia, in other news the Penta...' "This is bullshit!" Javier screams as he shuts down the tv. He promptly throws the controller into the television, smashing it to pieces. Garret hurriedly comes to calm down and agitated Javier, "Calm down Javier! You need to rest. You just received a deep incision near the kidney, luckily you dodged a bullet. No severe organ damage the doctor said. I believe you are acquainted with him. Dr. John Hofstadter." Javier tries to remember the name, after a few moments of going into his archives of memory he finally remembers the young doctor. "John, yes, we met in 6th grade. Smart guy, to say the least. He's a good person, amiable. He was pretty skilled in basketball as well." Outside of the room, Marco is walking towards the coffee machine when he notices a few Military Cops. He promptly hides behind a corner, only to find Dr. Hofstadter himself. He looks overhead to see the Cops still hanging around, nervously he hushes the doctor before he can speak. "Stay quiet!" As the guards finally pass along the corridor the young doctor talks to Marco about the incident. "Listen, they are not for you. They are just looking for one of their injured teammates. I know who you are as well as Javier. Even though I don't agree with you, I will not report you. Javier was a friend of mine back in the day and I far more than aware he did not kill Iris, after all they been through. He is a tough lad, but he is still devastated. I saw it in his eyes, something was different. Unlike what I previously knew as the man known as Javier Enrique. What I saw was a monster, not a man. She was the only thing left to him after he lost his village and brother. I can't even imagine what sort of horrors he might be living through. Javier was always an outcast, bitter and aloof. Always getting into fights with the other children, always in trouble. "Ok. How's is he going to be?" "Javier is a fighting spirit. From his wounds I would say two weeks, knowing him, I say a few days if so. But... he's a changed man. I don't know what he would be capable of doing now. Be careful around him." "Very well. Thanks doctor." Marco proceeds to get himself a vanilla coffee from the vending machine. As he takes a sip from the hot beverage, he takes a look at the television as more injured and emergency cases enter the room. Chaos keeps going for hours as the hospital is filled with families devastated and horribly injured people. A mom gets into a hysterical fit when she doesn't find her young so next to her. "Where is Michael? Michael! Michael, where the hell are you!" A nurse passes next to her with some bags filled with saline solution bags, the woman grabs her by the arm desperately in a attempt to gather information on her child's whereabouts "Excuse me! Have you seen a 5 year old with a toy T-Rex around?" "No! Let off me!" The nurse struggles to let free from the woman's grasp as security intervenes, removing her forcefully. "Where is my boy! Michael! Where the f... Are you?!" "That woman is certainly a irresponsible, bad mother. Who loses their child that way?" A gossiping woman of around 60's sited in the waiting room comments as the woman is taken, screaming away from the building. "Not me, I got my little Eren here. Right Eren?" A woman of mid-thirties, german decent replies as she tucks the little kid's hair. "Yes mom!" The boy happily replies as he continues to play little cars with another kid of black skin color. To all of this, the turmoil of thousands of people talking at once, the dozens of hospital beds running around, missing children and running hospital staff, Marco keeps his signature calm amidst the chaos. He continues watching the news as well as the children's tv shows about a handy man while taking long sips of his coffee. Looking around to observe the people around him as he is reminded of the constant disorder in war, this only brings him solace. Being in tempestuous places is the only thing that pleasures him. Once found at silence, he remembers the dark, horrid places where he spent captivity 20 years ago. Captured by the enemy back in a secret sharpshooting mission, he was brought upon the enemy general, Franz Gutentag. The general then killed his teammate and best friend, Arnold Slanski and put him in prison for the next 3 years. Surviving on nothing but the little water provided to him and rats, he finally escaped thanks to a female general who helped him contact the Russia special forces to rescue him and three other fellow Russian prisoners of war in exchange for certain special favors, if so can be considered such. After escaping such dark confinement, he got married to the general back in his hometown of Moscow and had a boy which name is Adam E. Arent. The E stands for Eren, something that caught Marco's attention when the name was called by the the lady. Since the boy's death in a car accident, the two became more and more estranged until the point where the boy joined the army, against his father's wishes. They have not seen each other for around 2 years now. Adam's birthday is the next week in July 7. Not even a call has been given from either side to the other. As far as Marco knows, Adam could be long dead and he wouldn't know or care. Their last discussion was a rather bitter one that ended with both being sent to prison for three days, until both being bailed out by Marco's half-brother by father, Alec. "Do you have any idea of the hassle I have been through? I have bills to pay, a family to feed! Does this even matter to either of you?" "It is all his god damn fault! It was his stupid idea to begin fighting. Not my fault we caused a disturbance in the middle of the night." Adam says as he screams at his father. "Shut up you little bastard." Marco replies, even more angered at his son as he mentions his intentions of joining the army. "What do you care if I join the military? Is not that you cared for me all along." "I made sure to put a roof over your head and paid for an excellent education, all for it to be wasted in guns and ammo! What are you thinking!? The only thing scum like you serve is fresh meat. You wont even stand a day in the battlefield, just as you did in your first day of kindergarten." "Enough of you two. I had it! I had to come all the way from Moscow, leave my boy Adrian sick with a fever just to get you two. No wonder you were always the spoiled child. Always drinking, that will get you nowhere." Alec says as he triggers the key to open the car. "Shut the f... up!" Marco replies trying to punch Adam, missing by a large margin and tumbling to the ground while falling like a dead log. "Help me get your father up the van. He has been drinking lately, I see. Right?" "Yes, he went missing for three days. It was mom's death anniversary last week." "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Alec says as he grabs by the feet a knocked out Marco off the pavement. "He still has the alcohol smell in his clothes. In the count of three. One, two, three." Alec and Adam toss Marco into the van. Quickly they close the door of the back seats and enter the vehicle. Back at the present, he looks again at the television. Reports state that the man hunt is going to be lead by Captain William Ralec a.k.a 'Green Eyes' or Prototype- 01. Known majorly for being the first subject of the 'Humanum Apparatus' project that successfully synthesizing the mind of a human being in a machine, effectually breaking the borders between AI and Human. Organic and synthetic life. French born in London, he was an outstanding officer since his early days on the special operations division of the UHA military. Having faced battle first hand since his youth, he was prepared for anything conflict might bring upon him, except for one thing, witnessing the entire destruction of his squad and his body. Having being the only survivor of a special mission with the purpose of finding and detaining a illegal Mithril dealer in Nicaragua, he suffered from Mithril poisoning after prolonged exposure to the refined material. His body useless and near death, he complied to a extremely delicate and complicated procedure of mind transferral, conjoining with a metallic body running under a Mithril reactor. Said artificial body proved a success, enhancing his reflexes as well as brain capacity to the equal of a savant capable of computing data at a exceeding rate without the need for rest or food. The eidetic memory gained from the transferral also proved useful for mastery of almost every known martial art available for man as well as exact memory of past events of his life. This capability helped him capture and kill the Mithril dealer with extreme efficacy, alone and unscathed it is believed he took alone over 100 men although it could also be just a myth. Reports remain unproven. The new body also has the capability to transform his right hand into three different weapons, the Energy Glove which is a weapon that fires raw energy projectiles that explode upon contact for massive damage, the Passer a blue energy emitting sword more capable than the standard issue Cutter blade for close combat capabilities, and the alpha stage nailgun, a weapon capable of homing into targets by reading the heat signals from the body and directing needle-like projectiles towards the objective. It also comes equipped with a compact Mithril reactor that if desired can be activated for twice capacity, therefore increasing the speed of the user by 1.5 times normal. Artificial brain emulating the organic one with personal components of the original Captain and the man's eponymous green eyes, the only remaining component of his organic component. The captain is regarded as one of the best if not the best of all the military and regarded of humanity's best soldier. However his image has been component of controversy, many of the attackers use the argument that his person is not human anymore but a mere machine that thinks it is William Ralec. Others comment he is unable to make or should be allowed to make the decision between life and death citing his rather extreme and rather aggressive methods in combat. It is also a well known fact that many of his contemporaries are untrusting of him due to the heavy causality rate under his command, both his own as his enemies resulting in many massacres and numerous war crimes such as the use of chemical weapons to wipe out rebel demonstrations. However he has always been found not-guilty by his trials and even regarded as a war hero for his actions in duty. Javier is now the must wanted man in the whole planet. Rebellions turn into conflicts, civil war is on the horizon. The manhunt on the 'Angel of Death' is on, but he ain't gong out without a hell of a fight as he has eyes on the prime minister, the man that took his life away and shattered it apart. It won't be easy prey, but once Javier has his eyes set on the prey death follows. "They broke my sword, I will break their lives! Shatter their hearts, tear their soils apart! I want to kill everyone he knows. I want his wife dead, I want his children dead. Even the dog, and if his mother is dead dig her tomb and kill her again. Eye for eye son of a b...!" Javier mutters to himself as Garret observes worryingly, assuring the pact sealed. The man that made a deal with the devil will go to hell itself.